


The Little Things

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff fluff and more fluff, I just wrote fluff, M/M, birthday fic, someone shoot me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> So in reparation for not having the real fic for my darling friend's birthday done, I wrote this up really quickly. So Twisted Mind, here's another birthday drabble.
> 
> Cover my ass statement: Not mine, deal with it!  
> Not beta'd because it was too small to bother with.

It was the little things that mattered, but not the ones people expected.

Severus was never there when he woke up—but there was always a steaming teacup on the nightstand, prepared just the way Harry liked it.

Severus never came to the Weasley’s with him for holidays—but he always sent Arthur some muggle gizmo and Molly some sort of exotic flower/herb/thing that she loved and Harry invariably couldn’t pronounce.

Severus never said ‘I love you’— but the arms that wrapped tightly around him every night were more than enough.

It was the little things that mattered in life.


End file.
